10 Short Stories About Rose and Her Doctor
by PellNell
Summary: Ten little drabbles written as part of an iTunes challenge, with spoilers up to "The Stolen Earth."


1

Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

"The Word of Your Body" – Spring Awakening

She presses her fingers against his overcoat, and takes a deep breath. There's little time for them now. They don't speak at all anymore. All that babbling about the Rift, aliens, werewolves, and the Daleks, not to mention bananas, is gone and feels miles away.

Instead, she kisses him hard and deeply and pushes herself against him violently. It's rushed and hurting them both. There will be bruises tomorrow, and she hopes the wounds take days to heal, she thinks as she cries out.

"Whole Wide World" – Wreckless Eric

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Donna said, a little mischievious smile beginning to form upon her face. The Doctor felt his eyes go wide, and he flipped around as fast as his trainers would allow.

Rose.

She was there, finally, waiting for him like he'd been hoping she would be for so many days and nights. There was a gun clutched in her hands, a ridiculously large one for such a small girl.

He began to run and run and run, and she grinned and ran too. She didn't even bother to drop her gun. It had been too long to worry about the little things.

"Ana Ng" – They Might Be Giants

"Your voice is odd, y'know," Rose says to him suddenly.

He snaps the book in his hands shut, and it gives off a little shout. "What d'you mean? My voice is manly and intelligent. S'not like yours, you little chip-eating shopgirl," he replies, pinching her cheek. "Yours sticks like a broken record."

"Oi! That's just rude," she answers. She giggles and goes back to her magazine, grinning. "Yours is weirder."

"Love Goes Home to Paris in the Spring" – Magnetic Field

When Professor River Song sat down to her desk on January 30th, she felt something within her stir. It was as though the wind had changed, and her stomach began to shift uncomfortably. She sat very still, hoping it would pass.

Her assistant, Natalie, poked a head into her office. "Professor Song?"

"Yes?" she asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"That doctor who had the appointment, he's cancelled. He sent roses though, and a card. Shall I save them?"

"Oh, yes, please do. Don't know what he wanted to see me about anyway."

"Split Needles (Alt. Version)" – The Shins

Mickey Smith was good at Dance Dance Revolution. Exceptionally good. He had coordination for shit any other time, but he could kick the ass of anyone on a dance pad.

This included Time Lords, even ones with great hair. Mickey felt this was owed to him though, the way the Doctor got so flustered and angry about losing to him. It was comeuppance for bewitching Mickey's girlfriend so. Not that dancing skills were any replacement for a girl you'd loved since before middle school, but he'd take it anyway.

"Faded" – Liz Phair

This is the story of how I died. It's about the way I did my best to save the world, and it's short.

I loved a bloke, an alien bloke. I'd do anything for him, but turning the giant switch that saved the universe shouldn't have been included 'cos it led to me bein' away from him forever.

Or until I figure out what forever means, 'cos it seems more like two years, what with that time machine I built. We'll see.

"Faking My Own Suicide" – Relient K

Rose buried her face in his shoulder and cried, cried for a really long time and cried really, really hard. The hysterical, hiccupping kind. The Doctor just smiled a bit, and held her close. She didn't seem so much like the hard woman working for Torchwood then, more like this beautiful, sad girl who loved him, and had thought he was dead, this him, anyway.

She looked up at him after a few minutes. "You stupid, bloody Time Lord! Don't you ever pretend you're regenerating again!"

He laughed. "I promise. Well, as much as one can promise."

"Okay," she replied. "I'm never lettin' you out of my sight again."

The Doctor grinned. "I hope that's a promise."

"Syracuse" – Pink Martini

It was pretty painful, Martha Jones had to admit, watching this strange, beautiful man she'd been head-over-heels for holding hands and kissing a blonde woman she'd never even met before. The Doctor had seen her before, of course. She'd been his companion before Martha, and he'd spoken of her often as the bravest person he'd ever met in all his years among the stars.

Martha had tried to be her lovely and charming self in all her travels with the Doctor, no matter what cleverness she produced, returned affection eluded her. There was still that sadness behind his eyes all the time, and he still kept telling her all about his Rose, the one he'd lost.

It did hurt. But he was happy, and that was enough, she admitted.

"Doc Block" – Carl Thiel

She should have seen in coming. It would've been just too perfect, if they'd been allowed to keep running towards one another, those stupid grins plastered to their faces. That sort of thing only happened in movies, while Daleks shooting down one of the lovers did not. That sort of thing happened in real life.

And this life, it was most certainly real for Rose Tyler. And as she watched him fall to the ground, his breath coming up short, it was something she should have anticipated, and most certainly her fault this time.

"Rent Day Blues" – The Frames

This was the last day of Rose- the shopgirl- Tyler's life, and she hadn't even realized. She'd woken up to that awful, noisy alarm screaming at her, and she'd climbed aboard the bus after running about the flat, hastily grabbing her things.

She'd done her duties for the day. The "can-I-help-you"s, the "will-that-be-all"s, the "thank-you-for-shopping"s. All that, she had done it and she hadn't even known.

She had taken the till downstairs, long after the lights in the building had gone out and the doors were locked, and she hadn't even known that her life was over. Rose Tyler was about to die, her pitiful existence snuffed out, and in her place would be born Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth.


End file.
